Yasmin Le Bon
Yasmin Le Bon (born Yasmin Parvaneh October 29, 1964 in Oxford) is an English supermodel. She has had a fashion modeling career of unusual longevity, still going strong at 47 years of age. She was born to the Iranian Iraj A. A. Parvaneh and an English mother. Although she was a successful model before they met, she attracted popular attention by marrying Simon Le Bon of the electronic pop/rock group Duran Duran during the height of their fame in 1985. The couple have three daughters; Amber Rose Tamara (b. 1989), Saffron Sahara (b. 1991), and Tallulah Pine (b. 1994). Career 1980s Yasmin signed-on at a notable modeling agency in London when she was 19, first appearing on the fashion scene in 1985 on the covers of American and British Elle magazines. During the 1980's, Yasmin became part of that exclusive group of girls known simply to everyone as the 'supermodel'. Working together, she formed close friendships with colleagues Cindy Crawford, Naomi Campbell, Christy Turlington, Elle Macpherson and others. In April 1987, she was featured together with Estelle Lefebure in an advertising campaign for Guess?, shot in Paris by Wayne Maser, which was followed by a mass of requests for a multitude of fashion covers, editorials and advertising campaigns. Yasmin's chic, iconic beauty and elegance brought her to the runways of top designers from Chanel and Yves Saint Laurent in Paris, to Versace and Dolce & Gabbana in Milan. 1990s Yasmin was guest editor for English Elles's 10th Birthday Special Collectors issue in 1995, also appearing on the cover of that issue. In 1996, Yasmin was selected to represent Pantene shampoo in their television and press campaign, followed in 1996 & 98, as spokesperson and the face of the T-shirts for the Fashion Targets Breast Cancer awareness campaign. Yasmin signed a contract with Chanel for beauty/skin care in 1997. During 1997 she also made her acting debut in the BBC's Sex and Chocolates television series, in which she played a fashion model. Two years later she appeared with her husband Simon in Hunting Venus, a film about an 80's rock band. 2000s Yasmin featured on the cover of the Australian issue of Elle in February 2003. Other magazine covers included Harpers & Queen, plus Red with colleagues Cindy Crawford and Gail Elliot. In May 2009, she featured in the Australian TV show 20 to 1: Sizzling Superstars. Several months later at the 6th Annual O2 Awards on 29 September 2009, Yasmin received the Icon Award. 2010s Yasmin featured on the cover of the January 2010 issue of Red, photographed by Patric Shaw. In 2011 she fronted Moschino's spring/summer 2011 advertising campaign as photographed by Juergen Teller. Other work included photographs by Horst Diekgerdes for Le Monde d'Hermès spring/summer 2011 and walked in the Issa autumn/winter 2011 catwalk show in London. Shot on location at the Savoy hotel in central London during June 2011, Yasmin starred in the much-anticipated music video for Duran Duran's "Girl Panic!". magazine covers featuring Yasmin yasmin le bon henna magazine april 1984.jpg|''Henna'' yasmin le bon good house keeping magazine april 1984.jpg|''Good Housekeeping'' yasmin le bon elle magazine wikipedia.jpg|''Elle'' yasmin le bon elle magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Elle'' yasmin le bon easy living magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Easy Living'' yasmin le bon calumet focus magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Focus'' yasmin le bon bmm magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''BMM'' yasmin le bon i-d magazine april 1984.jpg|''i-D'' yasmin le bon marie clare magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Marie Claire'' yasmin le bon marie claire magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Marie Claire'' yasmin le bon look now magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Look Now'' yasmin le bon l'officiel magazine april 1984.jpg|''L'Officiel'' yasmin le bon ladies first magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Ladies First'' yasmin le bon yorkshire living magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Yorkshire Living'' yasmin le bon wonderland magazine wikipedia magazine.jpg|''Wonderland'' yasmin le bon the sunday times magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''The Sunday Times'' yasmin le bon spectrum magazine.jpg|''Spectrum'' yasmin le bon saturday magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Saturday'' Yasmin_le_bon.jpg|''Red'' yasmin le bon tatler magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Tatler'' yasmin le bon cosmopolitan magazine.jpg|''Cosmopolitan'' yasmin le bon vogue magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|Vogue'' yasmin le bon red magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Red'' yasmin le bon elle 1 magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Elle'' c yasmin le bon company magazine wikipedia.jpg|''Company'' c yasmin le bon anna magazine wikipedia.jpg|''Anna'' c yasmin le bon petra magazine wikipedia.jpg|''Petra'' c yasmin le bon elle magazine wikipedia.jpg|''Elle'' x yasmin le bon linea magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Linea'' x yasmin le bon elle magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Elle'' x yasmin le bon monsoon magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Monsoon'' X yasmin le bon over 21 magazine wikipedia duran duran.jpg|''Over 21'' External links *Unofficial site of Yasmin Le Bon *Yasmin Le Bon's profile in the FMD-database Category:Significant others Category:Simon Le Bon related